


Who’s That Shadow (Holding Me Hostage)

by sabakunoghee



Series: Crying Love Cook [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Dysfunctional Family, Family, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Stockholm Syndrome, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: “Aku tidak akan membencimu selama kau patuh, Sanji.”—bonekaku yang sempurna.M Rated – AngstVinsmoke Ichiji x Vinsmoke Sanji with mention of Roronoa Zoro x Vinsmoke SanjiWARNING : Alternate Canon. Untuk chapter 814 dan 849. Tulisan ini sangat tidak bermoral—proceed with caution.  Sequel dari I’m A Slave (To Your Game) tapi bisa dibaca terpisah.





	1. Chapter 1

Ketika Charlotte Pudding, putri ke-35 dari jajar keturunan satu dari Empat Kaisar yang tersohor dengan nama _‘Big Mom_ ’ menikah, _tidak pernah ia imajinasikan bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini._

Katakanlah; ia sudah tahu bahwa kehidupan pasca perjodohan, pula nama besar yang disandang di pundaknya—tidak memberinya ruang untuk kerumahtangaan penuh manis puji dan puja. Tidak pula ia lancang berharap untuk bersanding bersama lelaki tampan yang memperlakukannya dengan baik sikap. Namun, asa itu ia gantungkan kelewat tinggi ketika Vinsmoke Sanji, putra ketiga dari kerajaan Germa diputuskan untuk menjadi mempelainya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu layaknya visualisasi pangeran di negeri dongeng yang seringkali ia baca kisahnya di hikayat pengantar tidur. Ksatria dalam balut zirah mengilat yang akan membawanya pergi di atas pacu kuda bersurai putih. Ya— _Pudding pernah bermimpi._

 

Sampai, ia mengetahui bahwa Sanji adalah kru dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Sampai, ia jatuh iba dan hati sehingga menuruti impuls untuk mengkhianati ibunya. Sampai, kedua pihak keluarga pengantin saling memaafkan dan mencapai mufakat. Sampai—hari pernikahannya putus tanggal dan diperhelatkan. Dara Charlotte sadar bahwa yang mengucap janji suci padanya _bukanlah Sanji yang pernah ia kenal._

“Kalian semua mengerti?”— _gelegar wibawa dari vokal tegas Vinsmoke Judge membuat bahu mungil itu tersentak kaget_. Pria berusia lanjut dengan tubuh dan aura luar biasa menekan tampak berkuasa di atas singgasana. Lambang seekor burung merentang sayap dengan dua angka enam di belakang punggung seolah mempertegas intimidasinya. Sorot matanya tajam dan bengis sekalipun yang ia tatap adalah anak-anaknya sendiri. Kelima dari mereka berhenti mempekerjakan sendok dan garpu di tangan. Sorot mata Vinsmoke muda tertuju kepada Sang Raja—ayah yang selalu menghatur bangga akan hasil jerih payahnya dalam hal teknologi rekayasa genetika. Puas akan atensi yang ia dapat, kaisar Germa kembali mengulang, “Aku ingin perang sipil di pulau tujuan kalian berakhir dalam kurun waktu _enam jam_.”

 

Belum ada jawaban dari anak-anak kandungnya,

 

“Lindungi keluarga Kerajaan. Pastikan tidak ada yang mati ataupun terluka. Mereka bahkan bersedia membayar lebih jika anggota keluarga bangsawan lengkap— _lolos dari maut_.” Vinsmoke Judge segera mengeluarkan gulung-gulung perkamen berisi detail misi yang menanti. Para pelayan lekas mentransfer papirus berwarna kecoklatan tersebut kepada para pewaris darah biru. Lima pasang tangan membuka dan membaca sekilas—“Habisi jelata pemberontak yang ada di sana. Tidak perlu sungkan atau ragu,” penekanan intonasi diberikan oleh sang baginda, “ _Siapapun_ yang menghalangi jalan kalian, _bunuh_.”

 

Perintah bersalut absolusi itu spontan membuat dua dari lima menyeringai kegirangan. Satu dari mereka yang duduk di kursi bertulis angka satu memamerkan cebik sumir khas bangsawan. Sulung perempuan meletakkan kertas bersegel lilin cair tersebut lalu kembali menikmati isi cangkir porselennya. Tidak ada protes ataupun pertanyaan terlontar—para calon penerus tahta adalah profesional yang terlatih.

 

Namun, _sungguh,_

 

Charlotte Pudding, tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk menyaksikan suaminya, Vinsmoke Sanji, lanang yang duduk di bangku bundar bernomor tiga, pemuda santun yang dahulu memeluknya erat dan berkata akan membahagiakannya, _turut tersenyum sadistik selayak kakak-kakak dan adik lelakinya_.

 

Pasang matanya nanar. Tempatnya pada setiap jamuan makan malam adalah tahta kecil bersulam sutra yang diposisikan persis bersisian dengan milik sang Garuda sendiri. Selaku putri mahkota pertama dan satu-satunya di kapal induk yang merangkap area kekuasaan dari kerajaan militer ini, Vinsome Judge menjaganya bagai permata—sekalipun tidak diperkenankan ia duduk bercampur dengan lima saudara adiwangsa _._ Karena itulah, gadis bertubuh mungil dan bermata indah itu hanya diam. Sadar posisi bahwa ia bukanlah bagian dari kebangsawanan yang begitu dijunjung di atas monarki ini. Menjalankan peran selaku istri keluarga aristokrat dengan dagu terangkat sekalipun batinnya tak henti menjerit.

 

“Segera persiapkan diri kalian dan bawalah armada terbaik—aku ingin _kalian berlima_ kembali tepat waktu dan membawa keberhasilan.” Pulau yang menjadi tujuan mereka begitu besar sehingga sang kepala keluarga tak memiliki pilihan selain mengutus seluruh sumber dayanya. Efisiensi waktu adalah kunci dalam menaklukkan peperangan. Kembar pertama lelaki selalu menjadi kesukaannya—akan tetapi, ia pula mempercayai empat lain dalam urusan penghancuran dan pemusnahan. Vinsmoke Judge menutup diskusi malam itu dengan meletakkan gelas anggur di sisi piring kotor yang telah tandas isinya, “Pagi-pagi sekali, kalian semua sudah harus bertolak ke sana. Sekarang, kuizinkan kalian beristirahat.”

 

“Selamat malam, Ayahanda.”

 

Sopran, tenor dan bariton mengucapnya dalam intonasi sama dingin. Tiga tubuh maskulin bangkit dan berjalan santai ke arah pintu keluar. Satu figur langsing feminim pula turut mengekor setelah jemari lentiknya membenahi ujung pirang sebahu. Dan yang terakhir—sosok ramping bermata biru menyusul tapak-tapak saudaranya. Tidak memberi satu sekon pun untuk menatap paras molek istrinya sendiri. Tujuh purnama telah berlalu semenjak kepatuhan mutlaknya diberi penghargaan oleh Vinsmoke Judge. Kekuatan dan daya tarung si putra ketiga yang melesat pasca ‘kematian’ pertamanya di usia kedelapan lekas diakui ketika yang bersangkutan menyatakan sumpah setia untuk kerajaan Germa. Bahwa hidup dan matinya, bakti dan loyalitasnya— _tulang dan darahnya_ , segala ia persembahkan atas nama keluarga.

 

_Vinsmoke Sanji terlahir kembali_. Satu dari lima mesin pembunuh keji yang tidak berhati—

 

Charlotte Pudding tidak tahu— _tidak mengerti._ Enggan membayangkan siksa semacam apa yang diderita Sanji sehingga membuahkan dedikasi layaknya budak. Dan dalam malam-malamnya, di kamar pengantin yang bahkan tak pernah disinggahi suami sahnya, ia telan segala tangis dan getir dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

— ** _Who’s That Shadow (Holding Me Hostage)_** —

_A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

_M Rated – **Angst** —10k-ish words twoshots_

**_Vinsmoke Ichiji x Vinsmoke Sanji_ ** _with mention of Roronoa Zoro x Vinsmoke Sanji_

**_WARNING :_ ** _Alternate Canon. Untuk chapter **814** dan **849**. Tulisan ini sangat tidak bermoral. Graphic violance, sexual abuse, mental illness. Not for ZoSan's fangirl (or boy)—proceed with caution.  Sequel dari I’m A Slave (To Your Game) tapi bisa dibaca terpisah._

_P.S. : Damai Natal bersamamu, Roronoa._

_._

_._

_._

“Ichiji—“

 

Desah sensual lolos dari bibir tipis bearoma tembakau. Menghadirkan seringai timpang di wajah yang serupa perawakan dengan miliknya— _hanya berbeda di garis rahang_ , dimana kepunyaan sang kakak lebih maskulin dan definit. Pemilik nama yang sedetik lalu didesaukan menghentikan aktivitas tangannya yang sedari tadi aktif menstimulasi area intim sang partner ranjang. Sunggingnya asimetris ketika yang ia saksikan adalah ekspresi memohon dengan desau napas menggebu. Vinsmoke Ichiji selalu dibuat terkejut oleh berbagai reaksi menarik yang diberikan tubuh jujur adiknya— _Vinsmoke Sanji_ —atas sentuh sederhana yang ia berikan. Ia bahkan tak perlu upaya lebih untuk membuatnya menggeliat puas. Seolah setiap momen erotis yang telah menjadi bagian dari gaya hidup keduanya, adalah yang kali pertama.

 

“Hm, Sanji?” Berpura-pura tidak mendengar, kegiatan yang sempat terhenti, Ichiji lanjutkan. Sanji yang dipanggilnya membusurkan punggung ketika stimulus yang diterjemahkan otaknya terlalu memabukkan. Sensasi berlimpah menjalari setiap atom tubuh saat kelelakiannya menerima sentuh lembab dari lidah milik kembar pertama. Rintihnya mustahil ditahan karena bagian dalam rongga mulut dan geligi sulung lelaki membuainya. Ronta setengah hati pula panggul ramping yang bergetar itu, tak pernah gagal membuat Ichiji dikuasai endorfin. Saliva dan substansi lain dari tubuh adiknya membentuk lengkung likuid saat Sanji ia bebaskan—sejenak memberi spasi antara pinggul si kembaran dan wajahnya sendiri.

 

Erangan terengah itu menghiasi kata-katanya, “Ichiji— _lepaskan aku_.” Pasang pergelangan tangan yang terpasung borgol besi di belakang kepala ia tarik sebanyak dua kali untuk menjelaskan maksud. Kepala pula ia gelengkan pertanda ia terganggu dengan kain hitam yang menghalangi akses pandangnya.

 

Terkadang, obsesi Ichiji akan permainan panas terlalu grafis dan vulgar.

 

“Kau tidak suka mainan baru itu, hm?” Otot pundak dan punggung yang tercetak sempurna bergerak membawa tubuh atletisnya sejajar dengan milik Sanji yang tergeletak di bawah otoritas. Torsonya yang telanjang terlihat mengilat karena peluh melembabkan permukaan kulit putih pucatnya. Ichiji gerakkan tungkainya yang masih terbalut linen hitam sehingga menghasilkan suara terseret kain bertemu kain, “Tidakkah itu mengingatkanmu dengan masa-masa _itu?_ ” Hidungnya mengembus napas hangat di cuping telinga Sanji yang memerah—mengirim gigil di sepanjang sumsum tulang belakang si nomor tiga, “Paling tidak, yang ada di pergelanganmu sekarang tidak akan meledak.” Sambungnya sembari terkekeh kecil.

 

“Kau masih berpikir kalau aku akan melarikan diri?” Sanji bertanya dengan jerit tertahan.

 

“Tidak sama sekali—“ Ichiji tahu benar bahwa Sanji _tidak akan pernah_ mencoba melakukannya lagi.

 

Betapa ia yakin doktrinasi dan ajaran ideologinya telah terpenetrasi dalam ke tengkorak keras si kembar tengah. _Quadruplet_ ketiga yang kini terbaring dalam sikap badan mengundang telah menjadi eks bajak laut yang berhenti mengibar kebebasan. Bukan seorang pemimpi mengenai juru masak terbaik ataupun pencari mitos bertajuk _All Blue_. Yang sedang ia bicarakan adalah _Vinsmoke_ Sanji—adik kembarnya yang tidak lagi memiliki kemerdekaan berpikir pun pengambilan keputusan. Sanji yang akan tunduk ketika ia sedang ingin memuaskan hasrat. Sanji yang tidak ragu mengikuti langkah-langkah kemana sepatunya mengarah. Sanji— _yang membiarkan dirinya menjadi tameng hidup ketika bahaya mengancam jiwa Ichiji_. Sebuah kesetian absolut yang berakar dari ketakutan setelah berjalan di setapak kerak neraka.

 

Ichiji percaya akan dirinya sendiri yang _mampu_ mengubah Sanji menjadi boneka bernapas, yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi favoritnya— _yang tak ia biarkan cacat oleh insiden selain kehendaknya._

 

“—aku hanya, _suka_ melihatmu tanpa perlawanan, _ya—seperti itu_.” Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat seolah membara oleh hasratnya sendiri, “ _Diam dan nikmatilah_ , Sanji—aku yang akan dirugikan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan maksimalmu besok pagi.” Kalimatnya mengalun dalam intonasi mencemooh, “Tidak setiap hari aku memanjakanmu begini, hm?”

 

Sanji ingin membalas, akan tetapi verbalnya terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman. Aksi yang menghadirkan keintiman psikologis—sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya, Ichiji khususkan _untuknya_ saja.

 

Pergulatan sepasang lidah yang melodramatis, memperebutkan oksigen di antara celah mulut, beradu pagut dan dominasi di tengah tarung bibir, secara terperinci Ichiji menghadirkan kenyamanan dan rasa percaya lewat cumbuan. Sampai ke titik Sanji berhenti menolak— _sampai ke poin dimana Sanji, dengan bibirnya sendiri,_ berkata bahwa ia tak lain dari properti miliknya seorang. Tidak masa lalunya selama tiga belas tahun setelah pergi dari kastil Germa yang selalu berpindah. Tidak restoran terapung di East Blue, tidak kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, tidak kakak perempuannya, tidak kedua saudara kembarnya, tidak pula istri sahnya. Hanya dia. _Hanya dirinya_. Vinsmoke Ichiji sang calon kuat pewaris tahta.

 

Permainan psikis yang menyesatkan Sanji dalam labirin berpikirnya sendiri—

 

“—Ichiji!” Suara denting pasung besi bertemu kepala tempat tidur menggaduh, bersinkronisasi dengan keluh tenor Sanji yang kini memberi pemberontakan kecil— _ketika sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal menyeruak di sela-sela lipatan pertemuan pahanya_ , “Setidaknya lepaskan penutup mataku— _ngh!_ ”

 

Perlawanan itu tidak berarti, tetapi cukup untuk mengembang sungging sumir di wajah Ichiji, “Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk memerintahku?” Kurva psikopatik terukir di rupa sang bangsawan sulung, “Tidakkah aku katakan padamu berkali-kali—“ lidahnya kini bermain-main di permukaan dada saudara sekandung dan sengaja memancing dengan berfokus di titik-titik tertentu, “— _memohon padaku,_ Sanji.”

 

“Kumohon—“ lehernya menegang, dagunya tersentak, wajahnya menengadah. Impresi bertubi-tubi hadir bagaikan ekstasi dan membuat pesta warna-warni di dalam kosong pandangannya. Sanji berusaha tetap mengatakan keinginannya sekalipun Ichiji telah menginvasi teritori tubuhnya yang paling privat, “—tolong lepaskan— _argh—_ Ichiji—“ kedua tangannya mengepal pasrah, “— _mataku—tolong_ …”

 

“Hm? Bukankah dengan indera pengelihatanmu lumpuh, inderamu yang lain bekerja dan merespon dengan lebih baik?” Ichiji tidak sedang mengada-ada—karena faktanya, tremor dan peluh di sekujur tubuh kurus si putra ketiga mustahil mendustainya, “—atau, kau takut akan membayangkan orang lain ketika aku melakukan ini padamu?” Panggulnya menghunus tanpa ampun. Kain celana sedikit ia sibak untuk memberi akses guna menggesek kulit tungkai Sanji, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

 

Sanji melengkungkan punggungnya. Cukup jauh sampai-sampai Ichiji harus menahan jasmani ramping adiknya dengan sebelah tangan. Pirang pendek menggeleng sebagai jawaban—“Bagaimana mungkin aku memikirkan orang lain!” Volume tenornya sedikit meninggi sekalipun tercekat engah napas, “Aku—ingin bisa melihatmu… Kumohon buka penutup mataku… Ichiji…” Ia membisik lirih, “ _Aku ingin melihatmu…_ ”

 

Jawaban yang tidak ia duga—

 

Lihatlah apa yang telah ia perbuat, telah ia rusak, telah ia _cipta kembali—_ betapa mudah pikiran dapat dijungkirbalikkan. Ichiji berhasil membangun penjara imejiner yang mencegah Sanji meraih kembali kemerdekaan yang dahulu pernah ia junjung. Adik tololnya yang pernah menghardik dan mendamba sayap kebebasan kini tertekuk kedua lututnya— _memohon, menginginkannya, menikmati dominasinya_.

 

Ichiji mengoyak kain penutup mata tersebut dengan satu sentak ringan. Adrenalin berlomba ke organ pikirnya ketika sepasang biner sewarna beludru malam mendapati Sanji menatapnya balik dengan sorot itu— _hasil kawin silang dari ketakutan, kepasrahan, dan keinginan minor untuk pemenuhan gairah._

 

“Ingat-ingatlah—Sanji.”

 

Intens ia mempertahankan kontak mata dengan safir nanar yang teramu di dalamnya berbagai macam afeksi. Sirat yang hanya diperlihatkannya di hadapan sulung lelaki tanpa dapat ia pamerkan di hadapan manusia lain. Ichiji tahu bahwa ketaatan yang Sanji berikan patut diapresiasi—sehingga ia mencondong kembali torsonya untuk menghadiahi bibir tipis itu sebuah kecupan dalam. Gerak laku tersebut sukses membuat raga dalam rengkuhannya bergetar emosional, yang segera ditenangkannya dengan sentuh-sentuh lembut sarat kepalsuan—sementara  vokal baritonnya tetap mengatakan berbagai dogma.

 

“Tidak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini daripada _keluargamu_.” Lugas Ichiji berkata di antara aksi intimnya, “Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih peduli padamu daripada _keluargamu_.” Ia lumat kembali bibir tipis tersebut sebelum menelusuri lekuk jakun Sanji, “Tidak ada tempat lain yang sudi menampungmu, jika bukan _keluargamu_.” Pagut ringan ia lakukan dengan intensi meninggalkan noktah, “ _Paham?_ ”

 

“Aku mengerti—“ Sanji menyahut tanpa bantahan, “Aku tidak akan mengkhianati atau meninggalkanmu lagi.” Lirihnya tercekat ketika samar perih hadir di area leher, “—jadi, _tolong jangan membenciku._ ”

 

Sulung kembar tak bisa lebih dipuaskan lagi. Cara Sanji meminta dan berharap— _bergantung sepenuhnya_ kepada eksistensinya semata, membuahkan ganjaran dari Ichiji. Berupa jejari kokohnya yang  meraih helai-helai pirang pendeknya dan memijat belakang kepalanya. Membuatnya terbuai. Membenamkan mentalnya jauh lebih dalam. Menenggelamkannya dalam jurang kelam tak berujung—dimana hanya ada dirinya sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Ichiji akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya, poros dunia kecilnya, alasannya untuk tetap menjalani hidup yang tidak lagi memiliki nilai kemanusiaan. Sang jenius yang tahu kapan harus menghukum dan di saat yang sama kembali mengulurkan tangannya—

 

“Aku tidak akan membencimu selama kau patuh, Sanji.”

 

— _bonekaku yang sempurna._

.

.

.

Vinsmoke Niji mendelik beberapa kali ke arah utara—dimana sebuah kapal lain yang setali tiga uang dengan yang ditumpanginya, berlayar dengan kecepatan maksimal. Panji bertuliskan angka enam kembar dengan palet warna muram berkibar penuh kebanggaan. Minatur kastil, lantai batu, pembatas area kapal, seluruh elemen arsitektural yang dibangun di atas cangkang siput raksasa mengingatkan dengan ciri khas kerajaan Germa. Kembar lanang kedua menyandarkan pinggang di dinding bangunan menyerupai istana—tampak mendecih kesal untuk alasan yang hanya dapat dimengertinya sendiri. Muak— _mungkin._ Fakta bahwa sulung lelaki memilih saudara ketiga sebagai pengiring sedikit banyak membuatnya dengki. Niji tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan penghinaan sebesar ini, seumur hidup, dan segalanya berubah semenjak Sanji— _putra buangan nirtalenta itu_ —kembali ke kehidupan mereka.

 

_Scouting ship_ normalnya mampu menampung mereka semua. Vinsmoke Ichiji sendiri yang secara khusus meminta kepada Ayahanda untuk menyiapkan dua kapal. Sengaja memisahkan diri dari ketiga saudara yang ia nilai tak lebih dari sekedar ‘penghias’ semata. Niji—tentu saja tak bisa menahan amarah.

 

“Niji—“

 

Sapa itu membuat rambut pirang tertatanya bergoyang ringan. Sopran feminim dan suara ketuk sepatu dalam tempo itu tak perlu membuatnya memastikan sebanyak dua kali. Sulung perempuan, dan bungsu laki-laki, keduanya menghampiri dengan raut wajah yang sama-sama masam. Ikatan keluarga tak kelak menghadirkan kehangatan di antara mereka. Vinsmoke Reiju bahkan telah mafhum jika tiga dari empat kromosom XY yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya—tak lagi mampu ia sentuh hati dan nuraninya. Akan tetapi, berpegang teguh kepada prinsipnya selaku tertua dan penganut norma, Reiju keraskan kembali tekad dan ia matikan sisi manusiawinya. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah misi. Nama baik Ayahanda dan reputasi Germa 66 terlalu agung untuk tercoreng. Reiju tak ingin strategi tempur mereka berantakan hanya karena satu dari lima terlalu diombang-ambingkan oleh iri semata— _sangat tidak profesional_.

 

“—Reiju.” Tidak seperti biasanya, Niji yang biasa kelewat percaya diri bahkan cenderung angkuh, kini membalas sapa dengan muram menggelayut intonasi. _Goggle_ hitam yang melingkari pelipis ia yakini sebagai tameng mumpuni untuk menyembunyikan emosi. Niji mengangguk kecil, “Kau juga, Yonji.”

 

“Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi denganmu, jadi tolong dengar baik-baik.” Dara Vinsmoke menyibak jubah feminimnya yang membentuk sayap kupu-kupu sebatas lutut, menampilkan keseluruhan seragam militer yang membalut figur langsing berkurvanya, “Aku—tidak akan membahas apapun yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.” Penekanan itu membuat Niji dan Yonji serempak memberi lirik menohok. Tidak lagi menjadi rahasia di antara mereka— _seberapa parah perlakuan Sanji malam itu—_ meninggalkan sisa-sisa katastropik yang enggan Reiju ungkit kembali ke permukaan, “Ini misi pertama kita dalam formasi lengkap. Tidak hanya berdua—tetapi _berlima_. Aku tahu ada banyak hal tidak mengenakkan di antara kita tetapi, tolong—“ Reiju menatap Niji lekat-lekat, “— _ingat prioritas kita dan kesampingkan subjektivitas._ ”

 

Vinsmoke Yonji, sekalipun tidak sedang dihadiahi sorot mematikan dari sulung penguasa racun, payah menelan ludah. Boleh jadi Reiju adalah satu-satunya pemilik kromosom kembar—akan tetapi sikap kolerisnya menonjol tanpa sungkan. Bahkan Ichiji sekalipun mau meluangkan diri untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari sang kakak—jadi, wajar jika Niji terlihat tidak senang, tetapi tetap mengangguk terpaksa.

 

“Kapal kita akan membuang sauh di barat, sementara Ichiji dan Sanji merapat dari dermaga di timur.” Sambung Reiju, tak perlu repot-repot ia menggelar gulungan berisi detil misi dan papirus tua bercetak peta pulau yang akan mereka invasi—kecerdasan artifisial milik adik-adiknya ia imani lebih dari cukup untuk mencerna informasi tanpa bantuan media visual, “Niji, kau dan Yonji berpasangan. Pimpin pleton masing-masing dan buat kekacauan sebesar mungkin di pusat kota. Ichiji dan Sanji akan menginfiltrasi ke titik-titik tempat pemimpin gerakan separatis dan mengeksekusi mereka.” Pemilik rambut ikal sebahu itu bersedekap, “Aku akan mengevakuasi keluarga kerajaan ke tempat aman—kemampuanku akan racun dan medis akan sangat berguna, kupikir.” Bahu bulatnya menggedik, “Ada pertanyaan?”

 

“Boleh membantai semua orang?” Yonji mengibas jubah hitamnya, seringainya maniak terukir.

 

Reiju tidak lagi terkejut dengan tingkah haus darah saudara lelakinya, “Sesukamu saja—“ sejenak ia tatap si bungsu yang tampak menyeringai buas, “—kau juga, Niji. Seperti yang Ayahanda katakan, tidak perlu ragu-ragu.” Tambah sopran tegas itu, “Kau bisa lampiaskan amarahmu di sana— _sepuasnya_.”

 

“Tch!” Niji membuang muka dan meludahi lantai kapal. Tentu ia tangkap sirat tujuan dari kalimat Reiju. Dirinya— _yang tidak lagi menjadi spesial di mata sang sulung lelaki_ —Niji yang biasa banyak bicara, kini bungkam verbal dan membiarkan pemilik kemampuan buah iblis itu melenggang pergi.

 

Menyisakan dirinya dan Yonji, yang sama-sama melontar sorot tajam.

 

Sekon demi sekon berlalu dengan merdu ombak menampar sisi kapal sebagai musik pengalun. Baik Niji maupun Yonji— _terlebih si putra kedua—_ sama-sama menyimpan trauma setiap kali bincang mereka terkait nama ‘Sanji’. Pangeran yang terlupakan, pewaris yang sempat hilang— _iblis bermata biru yang dengan naif mereka lepaskan segel penguncinya_. Kejadian berdarah di malam pernikahan Vinsmoke Sanji dan Charlotte Pudding bukanlah peristiwa yang dapat dengan mudah mereka hapus dari ingatan. Bagaimana Sanji tantrum dan melampiaskan segala energi secara langsung ke tubuh mereka berdua kelewat memilukan untuk bisa dilupakan. Eksoskeleton kokoh tak berdaya di hadapan _haki—_ dan tatap bengis dari pasang biner safir itu berhasil melumpuhkan mental dan psikologis. Pasca kasus memilukan tersebut, Vinsmoke Judge menggelegar murka—akan tetapi, Ichiji berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya.

 

Keluarga mereka mendapatkan kembali apa yang pernah lenyap di tengah perjalanan masa kecil si kembar empat. Kekuatan tempur yang berharga untuk dapat disia-siakan. Reiju sempat terkesiap ketika melihat si adik ketiga—tak sangka bahwa Sanji yang dahulu menangis di hadapannya— _bertransformasi sempurna menjadi mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selalu dimimpi-mimpikan ayahnya._

Niji dan Yonji berhenti mencampuri urusan Sanji semenjak hari itu.

 

“Sudahlah, tak usah pasang tampang kesal begitu.” Yonji bersuara pula, akhirnya—“Aku tersinggung, tahu, seolah-olah kau tidak suka dipasangkan satu tim denganku.” Selorohnya, berusaha santai.

 

“Kau tahu bukan itu yang kupikirkan, Yonji.” Decak lidah Niji menjawab sarkastik, “Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu sama sekali.”—faktanya, pasca penerimaan kembali Vinsmoke Sanji sebagai anggota keluarga mereka, _bahkan,_ mengangkat pemuda bertubuh kurus itu sebagai salah satu panglima perang Germa 66, baik Yonji maupun Niji aktif meningkatkan kemampuan tarung masing-masing. Sekalipun—tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar menyalip kapabilitas eks bajak laut yang telah diperkuat dengan serum dan rekayasa genetika lainnya. Niji menggeram—Sanji dalam kondisi normal saja berhasil membuat dirinya dan Yonji kelabakan. Entah seperti apa kecakapannya setelah tabir keras menyelubungi kulit pucatnya—“Sudahlah.” Jubah bertulis angka dua terayun ringan, “Suasana hatiku langsung buruk!”

 

Yonji tidak menginterupsi ketika Niji berjalan melewatinya dan membanting pintu kastil sampai engsel-engsel besinya lepas. Kedua matanya yang tak bercadar helai rambut ataupun lensa gelap sebagaimana saudara-saudaranya, seolah membelah lautan ketika memicing ke seberang—dimana Ichiji tampak berdiri tegap di atas dek kapal. Tak jauh dari si sulung pria, tampak lelaki lain berpostur ramping dengan pirang terpangkas pendek, mendampingi. Yonji mendengus keras. Rasa jijik bercampur ngeri menjalari setiap sel tubuhnya—betapa amoral tingkah kedua pemuda yang berbagi darah dan daging dengannya. Sekalipun ia busuk sampai ke akar-akarnya, walaupun ia tak mampu menghadirkan simpati dan empati dalam kamus sosialisasinya, Yonji pula Niji, tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir untuk menyentuh sesama laki-laki. Terlebih, _saudara sendiri_. Tengkuk ia raba selagi langkah dibelokkan tajam ke arah barak.

 

Sebagaimana Niji—ia enggan menjadi saksi hidup atas penyimpangan dan keasusilaan perilaku Ichiji.

 

_Rahasia umum istana—_

Adalah fakta bahwa di balik benteng absolutisme monarki, tersimpan borok yang lebih mengundang asam lambung termuntahkan, daripada akibat melihat belatung di atas daging busuk. Germa 66 yang dipuja dan dihujat—memiliki pewaris tahta yang keji dengan levelnya sendiri. Vinsmoke Ichiji tidak pernah ambil peduli. Tidak ketika ia dengan kekuasaan mutlaknya memonopoli Vinsmoke Sanji dan memperlihatkan secara gamblang pengaruhnya tersebut. Tidak satu pun yang cukup bernyali untuk sekedar memperingatkan— _bahkan ayah mereka sendiri yang hanya berorientasi kepada kesuksesan di medan peperangan._ Karena itu, selaku satu-satunya pemilik sentimen kedua kutub, Vinsmoke Reiju, di dalam ruang pribadinya—bergemeletuk kesal geliginya. Sebelah bola matanya yang berjarak pandang luas dan akurat mustahil berdusta. Porsi neraka personalnya adalah melihat Sanji, setiap hari, bagaikan kerbau dicolok hidung dengan Ichiji sebagai pengendalinya. Memuakkan. _Sandiwara murahan._

 

Lakon keluarga mereka adalah lelucon satir yang kebablasan. Panggung berakting yang penuh pemeran gadungan. Dan sebagaimana Vinsmoke-Vinsmoke pendahulunya, Reiju hanya bisa memasang senyum kepalsuan—melanjutkan peran sebagai gadis tertua yang tunduk kepada renik peraturan.

.

.

.

“Berapa kali harus aku katakan, tidak semudah itu menemukan Raftel—“ helai-helai ikal oranye yang jatuh sebatas panggul, bergoyang ringan ketika bayu samudra melambaikannya, “— _Luffy!_ ”

 

Pewaris darah dari nama besar Monkey D. Dragon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, “Tapi bukannya kata Robin, petunjuknya tinggal tersisa satu lagi?” Ia bertanya dengan wajah tolol dan mimik merajuk.

 

“Lu—Luffy, hati-hati dengan bicaramu! Aku tidak mau dikejar-kejar oleh monster aneh dan tidak bisakah sesekali kita menikmati perjalanan yang _biasa-biasa_ saja?” Keluh Usopp sembari menyeka peluh.

 

“Ya—dan lihat apa jadinya!” Hardik gadis sintal yang berprofesi sebagai navigator kapal itu sembari berkacak pinggang, “Kita hampir mati dibantai oleh _dua_ Yonkou sekaligus!” Pengusung nama ‘Nami’ itu tidak habis pikir dengan watak tidak berpikir _nakama-nakama_ -nya. Tidak hanya Monkey D. Luffy yang serampangan ketika melarikan diri dari penjara buku Big Mom, pula Roronoa Zoro yang terlalu nekad menghadapi bajak laut sekelas Kaidou. Masih bagus, keduanya, dalam kondisi terpisah jarak, mampu mempertaruhkan nyawa satu kali lagi demi perpanjangan hidup. Ada kalanya menang-kalah tidak lagi menjadi prioritas dan harga diri harus digadaikan—demi berkumpulnya lagi mereka semua di atas Thousand Sunny, “Tolong sesekali berpikir sebelum bertindak, kalian berdua!” Bentaknya kesal.

 

Roronoa Zoro—yang hari itu menghabiskan siang dengan duduk bersila di buritan, mendelik cepat, “Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?” Protesnya sambil menguap dan melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

 

“Karena _kau_ sama saja tidak berpikirnya dengan Luffy!” Balas Nami sambil menghela napas, “Ke depannya, aku tidak mau lagi kita tercerai-berai. Tidak ada yang sembarangan melangkah tanpa tujuan pasti atau mengambil jalan sendiri-sendiri!” Soprannya sedikit bergetar. Lututnya agak goyah sehingga terpaksa ia dudukkan diri di atas rerumputan, “Aku— _aku tidak mau kehilangan seorang teman lagi—_ “

 

Kalimat itu menyayat setiap hati yang mendengarkan.                                               

 

Luffy mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Masih segar dalam ingatan—bagaimana cara Sanji menatapnya dari atas balkon mewah berdekorasi megah tempatnya dan Charlotte Pudding melambaikan tangan selaku pasangan mempelai. Angkuh dagunya terangkat dan sorot kejinya tak memberi secuilpun celah. Luffy dan Nami, sebagaimana janji Vinsmoke Reiju dan Charlotte Linlin, dibebaskan bersyarat. Sempat ia toleh kepalanya untuk yang terakhir kali—hanya untuk diludahi oleh sang pangeran berambut pirang. Hancur menjadi serpihan bahkan tak pantas untuk menjabarkan apa yang Luffy rasakan detik itu—Sanji yang dahulu berbinar menceritakan mimpi, _tidak_ —bahkan Sanji yang menendangnya sampai babak belur masih lebih baik daripada Sanji yang pagi hari itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

 

Hampa— _kosong._ Luffy tidak melebih-lebihkan ketika ia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan boneka tali. Seolah ada kekuatan tak tampak yang menggerakkan Sanji tanpa keinginan pemilik tubuh sendiri—

 

“Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, ‘kan?”

 

Bariton serak milik Roronoa Zoro membuat atensi tertuju padanya. Luffy, Nami dan Usopp tidak lekas melontar balasan. Beruntung kru lain tidak sedang bersama mereka—pembicaraan ini terlalu sulit bagi pihak yang tidak mengenal Sanji sebelum mereka berhasil menyebrangi Grand Line.

 

“Koki Tolol itu sudah menikah dan menikmati hidup barunya sebagai bangsawan—apalagi yang perlu kau tangisi?” Sesumbarnya terdengar biasa, tanpa menghadirkan tremor berarti ataupun gejolak emosi, “Semua itu keputusannya sendiri—“ Zoro mendecak kesal, “—sekarang, kita semua menjadi pihak yang paling sial. Siapa yang tahu berapa lama sampai dia membocorkan taktik bertarung atau jalur perjalanan kita ke _Marine_ atau bahkan _Cipher Pol_?” Pendekar pedang itu bersedekap menantang, “Spiral sial.”

 

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya, frustrasi, “Zoro, hentikan spekulasimu itu—“

 

“Semua hal bisa terjadi, Nami. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta kalau sebaiknya kita semua mempersiapkan untuk hal yang terburuk.” Kilahnya, masih tidak terlihat perubahan air muka, “Prasangkaku logis.”

 

“Tidak!” Lagi-lagi sopran itu meninggi frekuensinya, “Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu, Zoro! Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli ketika kami semua berpikir untuk membawa Sanji-kun kembali!”

 

Zoro mendengus, “Karena sejak awal aku tahu tingkah kalian tidak berguna!” tanpa sadar, baritonnya pula ikut naik volume. Lelaki bertinggi tubuh enam kaki itu ikut bangkit ketika Nami menghentak langkah ke arahnya, “Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan! Sia-sia belaka! Hanya mengantar nyawa tanpa hasil!”

 

“Setidaknya kami berusaha untuk berbicara langsung dengan Sanji-kun! Kau tidak tahu penderitaan macam apa dan situasi macam apa yang membuatnya sampai membuang kita semua!” Nami memaki dengan amarah memuncak. Urat lehernya terentang dan telunjuk lentiknya terarah langsung ke wajah Zoro, “Sementara, kau, _kau dan harga diri idiotmu itu_ —apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk Sanji-kun?”

 

“Penderitaan?” Lagi, Zoro mencemooh sembari bersedekap, “Dia _memilih_ untuk menjalani hidup yang seperti itu, Nami—dia yang sekarang tidak lebih dari pengkhianat dan membahayakan kita semua!”

 

“Diam! Mustahil Sanji-kun mengkhianati—“

 

“AKU PERNAH BERPIKIR KALAU MUSTAHIL KOKI TOLOL ITU _BENAR-BENAR MENIKAH!”_

 

Bahana spektrum vokal maskulin membuat Nami tersentak mundur. Pasang biner kecoklatannya spontan pecah menjadi serpihan air—ketika ia sadari, _bahwa sesungguhnya Zoro adalah pihak yang paling merasa terkhianati._ Tidak hanya karena Sanji telah menciderai loyalitasnya terhadap Luffy dan seluruh kru bajak laut Topi Jerami. Nami paham benar ada sesuatu yang lebih— _lebih,_ yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan di depan awak kapal yang lain. Gadis berambut gelombang itu menunduk kalah. Bagaimana bisa emosi menguasai kepalanya dan gagal mendeteksi kegundahan di hati sahabat seperjalanannya sendiri. Atmosfer yang menguasai mereka begitu berat dan diwarnai palet monokrom muram. Luffy dan Usopp tidak berkata-kata. Nami memalingkan wajah dan menghapus air mata dalam diam.

 

Zoro memejamkan satu-satunya mata yang masih berfungsi—

 

_Nyeri._ Tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa pernikahan Sanji dapat membuat jiwanya bagai ditikam sembilu bersalut racun. Luka yang ditinggalkan tak hanya menganga, tetapi semakin buruk seiring berjalannya hari, dan tak sembuh sekalipun waktu berjalan dalam lintasannya yang linier. Lelaki berpostur tegap itu berbalik badan. Kedua sikunya ia istirahatkan di pagar pembatas kapal. Kepala ia tundukkan dalam tanpa sedikitpun minat untuk menyembunyikan duka. Pengkhianatan adalah onak yang paling menyakitkan karena datang tanpa diduga— _oleh orang yang paling dipercaya_. Izinikan Zoro untuk _tidak_ memaafkan.

 

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana dikuasai oleh aura negatif dan bunyi angin menyapa layar. Mereka pikir kepergian Sanji telah dapat mereka relakan. Nyatanya—tidak mudah, _tidak akan pernah mudah._

 

_‘TOLONG!’_

Teriakan itu membuat semua yang ada di sana terperanjat. Suara asing tersebut datang dari _den den mushi_ yang tampak menangis dan memohon pertolongan. Luffy dan Usopp lekas menghampiri siput pengantar pesan tersebut. Nami mengekor di belakang mereka sementara Zoro hanya melirik sekilas.

 

“Ini—“ Luffy menunjuk _den den mushi_ yang terlihat kesakitan, “Seperti di Punk Hazard.”

 

Nami mengangguk gugup, “Ini jelas panggilan darurat.” Sang navigator mengiyakan. Usopp di samping Luffy memberikan isyarat supaya kapten mereka tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, “Sesuatu tidak beres sedang terjadi di suatu tempat di area ini. Luffy, sebaiknya kita tidak— _LUFFY!”_

 

“ _Moshi-moshi!_ Aku Monkey D. Luffy, orang yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!”— _terlambat seperti biasa_. Usopp dan Nami menutup wajah dan berharap panggilan tersebut bukanlah pancingan dari Angkatan Laut ataupun antek-antek Pemerintah Dunia lainnya. Luffy kadung mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan bertanya, “Siapa di sana? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian semua di sana sedang kesulitan?”

 

“TIDAK PERLU DITANYA! DAN INFORMASIMU TERLALU DETAIL!” Hardik Usopp dengan tangis komikal.

 

_‘Tolong kami! Kami… Uhuk… Kami diserang…’_ tangisan siput seukuran dua kepalan tangan itu menjadi, _‘Tiba-tiba saja… Dua kapal besar mengepung pulau kami… Mereka monster! Mereka sangat keji! Bahkan wanita pun dibunuh! Tolonglah… Kami tidak berdaya… Setidaknya tolong selamatkan anak-anak kami—‘_ bahkan sempat pula hewan tersebut terbatuk kepayahan, _‘Kami akan dibantai—‘_

Nami tidak bisa lebih khawatir dari ini—lihat wajah Luffy yang kesenangan itu!

 

_‘—oleh Germa 66! TOL—ARGH!’_

Usopp memekik tertahan ketika sambungan suara tampak terputus. Ia menatap horor ke arah Luffy dan Nami yang membeku setelah informasi terakhir terlontar begitu saja. Terlebih dara lembayung yang lekat dalam ingatan perihal nama yang ingin ia lupakan. Jika benar _distress call_ barusan diluncurkan karena serangan dari kelompok militer bawah tanah, maka kemungkinan besar _orang itu_ ada—

 

_‘—kalian dengar?’_

 

“Ini—“ Nami terkesiap, lagi. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya karena mendengar nama Germa 66, panggilan darurat barusan berlanjut— _dalam vokal tenor yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka semua._

_‘Jika ada pihak yang mendengar konfirmasi ini, segera menjauh dari teritori perairan dan dihimbau agar tidak mengintervensi. Pulau yang kami duduki tengah mengalami perang sipil dan kami, Germa 66, akan segera membereskan kekacauan ini. Anggap kalian tidak mendengar apapun dan teruslah berlayar.’_

 

“Mustahil…” Usopp merinding, “Itu, bukankah itu suara—“ tenggorokannya tercekat.

 

Nami mengangguk kepayahan, “Germa 66, setahuku, tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukan hal ini. Mereka bergerak secara terstruktur tanpa peduli apakah akan ada pihak ketiga yang menginterupsi.” Jika sampai salah satu dari anggota keluarga mereka turun tangan menyebut identitas—Nami menelan ludah. Benaknya kacau. _Apakah dia sengaja agar ditemukan? Atau lebih buruk—jebakan?_

 

_‘Vinsmoke Sanji, komandan militer Germa 66, mengimbau sekali lagi—untuk tidak mengintervensi.’_

—Roronoa Zoro tercekat.

.

.

.

**( Bagian Pertama : Berakhir di Sini )**

.

.

.

‘Then, that’s that. Granted, the way it stands. He’s up and gone without so much as a ‘thank you for everything’, or ‘sorry for all the trouble.’ And in the midst of all this, that curly eyebrowed idiot goes and sticks his nose in the business of another Yonkou, Big Mom!’

_—Roronoa Zoro, chapter 814 : Let’s Go See Master Nekomamushi_ —

(P.S. : Cerita ini diketik sebelum mengetahui perangai asli Charlotte Pudding, sehingga karakterisasi yang bersangkutan masih sama seperti dugaan kita semua; manis, _cinnamon roll_ , polos lugu tak berdaya.)

**—Sabaku no Ghee, 26.12.16—**


	2. Chapter 2

“Tua bangka sialan— _nyaris saja kau mengacaukan jadwal makan malam keluargaku._ ”

 

Vinsmoke Sanji membersihkan debu yang bertengger di puncak bahunya. Putih keabuan samar menodai sisi jubah sewarna beludru malam dengan angka tiga tercetak di permukaannya.

 

Pantofel hitam yang tak pernah lepas menjadi ciri khasnya ternoda darah segar— _pemiliknya mati beberapa menit lalu akibat serangan vertikal fatal tepat di ubun-ubun_. Pak Tua berjambang lebat itu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk meloloskan sebuah _distress call_ berjangkauan seratus sampai dua ratus mil jauhnya. Insiden yang membuat si putra ketiga terpaksa mengumbar jati diri supaya tidak ada campur tangan langsung dari Angkatan Laut. Protokol standard tersebut merupakan hak preogratif milik keluarga Vinsmoke selaku bangsawan yang cenderung kebal hukum. Beruntung, pulau ini tersudut dan lepas dari pengawasan terlalu ketat— _jika tidak ada kapal militer yang kebetulan lewat_. Keterkucilan merupakan faktor utama di balik chaos dalam jantung pemerintahan. Tak heran jika aksi makar didalangi oleh petinggi badan pertahanannya sendiri. _Klise_ ; hal yang membuat Vinsmoke Judge mengambil alih kepemimpinan atas keduanya—tindak preventif guna meminimalisir pemberontakan.

 

Kembar ketiga tidak menampakkan ekspresi berarti ketika ditapakinya mayat-mayat segar di bawah pasang kaki jenjangnya. Bara dari tempratur tinggi yang merupakan jejak _Diable Jambe_ tetap waspada dengan separuh tungkai terlapis _busoshoku haki_. Delik safirnya menyapu detil bangunan tinggi yang nyaris rubuh ini—sebuah menara tua yang difungsikan sebagai mercusuar. Mengambil posisi tepat di bibir pantai sehingga memudahkan penjaga melakukan spionase terhadap ancaman eksternal. Namun belakangan, tempat berdebu tebal ini dibaptis menjadi sarang pemberontakan merangkap pintu masuk senjata api ilegal. Lambang bajak laut Donquixote— _Joker—_ tampak tercetak di kotak kargo berbahan kayu. Tidak berbeda dari negara atau kerajaan berkonflik lainnya—keluarga pebisnis kotor itu selalu terlibat dalam urusan penyediaan barang terlarang. Sekalipun rezim Doflamingo di Dressrosa telah jatuh beberapa purnama silam, pengaruh sang kepala keluarga yang terkenal keji tak serta-merta menghilang.

 

Sanji mengoreksi posisi _headphone_ berlambang enam ganda di kedua telinganya. Samar dapat ia dengar potongan-potongan pembicaraan mengenai status masing-masing lewat _baby den den mushi_ di tangan sulung lelaki. Reiju mengabari bahwa bayaran mereka, berupa koper-koper besar berisi harta kerajaan, telah ditransfer ke dalam lambung _scouting ship_. Niji dan Yonji masih memberantas sisa-sisa cecunguk di pusat peradaban. Sementara tugasnya sendiri, yang ia laksanakan bersama Ichiji—hanya menyisakan satu _homebase_ yang tak lain milik istri-istri para militan. Letaknya tak jauh dari posisi kedua kembar lelakinya mengamuk. Sanji menyipitkan pasang matanya, mencerna kondisi, dan dipikirnya, telah tiba saatnya ‘sapu bersih’—bergabung dengan Niji dan Yonji untuk menghabisi _seluruh_ kaum separatis tanpa sisa. Seharusnya misi ini selesai satu jam sebelum tenggat waktu yang Vinsmoke Judge berikan.

 

Namun, perhitungannya meleset. _Transponder snail_ di tangan Vinsmoke Ichiji menyuarakan sopran milik sang kakak perempuan—membawa berita yang membuat Sanji menaikkan sebelah alis spiralnya.

 

_‘—tidak salah lagi, itu kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami—‘_

 

Informasi tersebut datang dari kakak perempuan mereka, yang kini melaporkan langsung dari atas salah satu _scouting ship_ , sehingga validasi laporan tersebut dipastikan seratus persen berisi kebenaran.

 

Vinsmoke Ichiji, yang sedari tadi menyamankan diri di sebuah sofa berbahan kulit rusa—satu-satunya furnitur yang cukup pantas untuk disinggahi tubuh ningratnya— _tersenyum tipis dengan sirat kepuasan._

 

Lihat betapa indahnya Vinsmoke Sanji yang berlaku bagai lukisan hidup— _wajah dihias tawa mengejek dan mimik bengis_. Langkah-langkah panjangnya menggema di dalam ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi ketika jemari kurusnya menggamit _baby den den mushi_ dari telapak tangan sang kakak, untuk berkata—

 

“Monkey D. Luffy. Nico Robin. Tony Tony Chopper. Brook.” Cebik sumir si putra ketiga menyempurna durja pucatnya, “Mereka berempat merupakan pengguna buah iblis. Alihkan perhatian mereka, serang secara gerilya dari berbagai arah— _aku yakin mereka akan membagi diri menjadi tim-tim kecil_ —lalu lumpuhkan menggunakan borgol batu laut. Hati-hati dengan Luffy karena dia menguasai ketiga macam bentuk _haki._ Kalian tidak akan mau berurusan terlalu lama dengannya.” Tanpa jeda, tenornya berbicara panjang lebar, “Franky adalah _cyborg_ , tapi tidak berarti dia tidak memiliki kelemahan. Serang dia dari belakang—punggungnya adalah satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang tidak bisa ia modifikasi. Sementara Nami dan Usopp, keduanya pasti kocar-kacir tanpa bantuan yang lain—ah, tapi jangan sampai lengah, bisa saja tiba-tiba cuaca dimanipulasi atau berbagai macam jebakan tumbuhan muncul di sekitar kalian.”

 

 _‘Hoo—Nami, Cat Burglar, eh?’_ Kali ini, suara maniak Yonji menginterupsi, _‘Gadis cantik berambut ikal sepunggung? Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengannya!’_ Bunyi denting benda tajam dan sahut senapan memecah gendang telinga sebelum Yonji melanjutkan, _‘Boleh yang itu untukku, Sanji?’_

 

Andai saja, kalimat itu terlontar kepada _‘Black Leg’_ Sanji, sang _nakama—_

 

“Sisakan yang rambut hitam panjang untuk saudaramu, Yonji—“ sahut Sanji tanpa intonasi peduli, “—itu juga, jika Niji tidak keberatan dengan perempuan yang berusia lebih tua.”

 

Satu gerakan lugas memutus pembicaraan.

 

Vinsmoke Ichiji bangkit dari singgasana daruratnya. Tapaknya meniadakan jarak antara diri dan tubuh berpinggang ramping milik adik kembarnya yang merapat ke sebuah jendela berlengkung tinggi. Sebelah telapak tangannya yang besar ia susupkan ke balik jubah hitam berangka tiga, sengaja menggoda panggul Sanji yang terbalut pakaian resmi paramiliter Germa 66, sementara ujung hidung mancungnya menelusuri lekuk cuping telinga salah satu komandan pasukan, “Kau _tidak_ menyebutkan nama _bekas_ rekanmu yang satu lagi, hm?” Bisik bariton menguar sensual—menikmati bagaimana aksi sederhananya membuat Sanji bereaksi, “Atau kau sengaja menyisakan tontonan paling menarik untuk dirimu sendiri?”

 

“ _Pirate hunter_?” Sanji mendesah kecil ketika Ichiji membawa tubuh mereka semakin rapat, mencuri satu lagi ciuman dari bibirnya yang pekat beraroma tembakau— _membuainya dengan kelembutan artifisial,_ “—dia sendiri yang akan mendatangiku—“ dengan kesadaran penuh, si putra ketiga mengulur kedua lengannya ke lekuk leher si sulung lelaki, menautkan jejari di belakang tengkuk pemuda tegap itu, dan memberi sungging sinis selagi berbisik misterius, “—kita cukup menunggu saja. _Kemudian—_ “

.

.

.

— ** _Who’s That Shadow (Holding Me Hostage)_** —

_A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

_M Rated – **Angst** —10k-ish words twoshots_

**_Vinsmoke Ichiji x Vinsmoke Sanji_ ** _with mention of Roronoa Zoro x Vinsmoke Sanji_

**_WARNING :_ ** _Alternate Canon. Untuk chapter **814** dan **849**. Tulisan ini sangat tidak bermoral. Graphic violance, sexual abuse, mental illness. Not for ZoSan's fangirl (or boy)—proceed with caution.  Sequel dari I’m A Slave (To Your Game) tapi bisa dibaca terpisah._

_P.S. : Damai Tahun Baru bersamamu, Roronoa._

_._

_._

_._

Roronoa Zoro, dengan _kenbunshoku haki_ yang semaksimal mungkin dipertajam, melangkah cepat tanpa ambil peduli akan teriak mencegah rekan satu kapalnya. Kekauatan tak kasat mata yang telah ia latih selama nyaris tiga tahun terakhir—sesuatu yang memudahkannya mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk hidup, atau memprediksi serangan sekalipun indera pengelihatanya tak dapat menjangkau. Visi yang ditampilkan di dalam benak berhasil membuat geliginya bergemelatuk geram dan rahang tegasnya makin mengeras. Aura tersebut membentuk sosok ramping yang familiar—sangat, _sangat_ ia kenal sebagai rival sekaligus rekan seperjalanannya. Sanji. _Black Leg_ Sanji. Zoro mempercepat laju langkahnya. Menerabas berbagai macam vegetasi dan mengabaikan puing-puing bangunan yang terserak. Kelebat bayang yang dihadirkan mantra membuatnya waspada akan sosok lain yang melakukan pergerakan.

 

Dua— _tiga._ Tiga impresi macam kekuatan yang belum dikenalnya. Hadir di kiri dan kanan tubuhnya— _dan, satu lagi yang membuatnya ragu selama beberapa detik_. _Cepat_. Gerak bagai kelebat cahaya. Zoro arahkan delik obsidiannya ke udara. Persepsinya kabur. Sumber keresahannya lenyap—betapa ia harap, rekan-rekannya yang lain siap andaikata empat dinamika berkapasitas besar itu menghalangi mereka.

 

Kepala hijau menyentak diri. _Tidak ada waktu lagi._

 

 _Sendai Kitetsu_ siaga di tangan kiri. Sebuah benteng pertahanan ia tebas sekali jadi tanpa memperlambat tempo langkah. Dinding berbahan batu sungai terbelah dua, memberikannya akses. Sebelah butir netra membelalak— _begitu banyak jenazah berserakan bagai bangkai hewan yang tak memiliki nilai._

 

“—sialan…”

 

Hidungnya mencium bau kematian yang begitu lekat. Tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak kesemuanya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Beberapa milik anak-anak yang belum genap mencapai usia belasan— _bahkan bayi-bayi pun dipenggal dalam pelukan ibu mereka_. Pewaris nama Roronoa meremang. Iblis macam apa yang begini jahanam dan tidak menyisakan setitik saja rasa iba? _Sendai Kitetsu_ kembali disarungkan selagi empunya masuk ke dalam pondok lapuk untuk mengambil beberapa helai kain. Lekas ia jajarkan raga-raga mati dan ia tutupi bekas pembantaian tersebut sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Zoro berlutut. Tangannya terkepal murka. Matanya terpejam rapat— _bekas tendangan di puncak kepala_. Sisa terbakar di sisi wajah. Robekan otot pun pecahan tulang di pertemuan antara leher dan pundak.

 

“ _Kuso Kokku…_ ” Punggung buku-buku jemari ia hantamkan sekuat mungkin ke atas permukaan tanah, “Bedebah, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu—”

 

Pergulatan batinnya mengonsumsi detik demi detik,

 

Roronoa Zoro bangkit untuk menajamkan kembali ‘mantra’. Figur langsing lelaki, dengan rambut terpangkas pendek, berbalut jubah sebatas mata kaki kini tengah mengacung senjata tajam—aksi yang membuat Zoro mempercepat langkah ke arah pondokan lain di mana ia dibuat terkejut sekali lagi.

 

Cairan merah pekat menganak sungai. Tajam amis beraroma logam menyapa indera penciuman sementara gendang telinga dijejal pekik ngilu dalam spektrum sopran parau. Kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi terpacu, kini seolah dipaku ke tempatnya berpijak, saat dengan mata kepala sendiri—ia saksikan pemandangan tidak masuk akal itu. Anak adam yang sepanjang hidupnya mendedikasikan diri untuk para perempuan, sikap penghormatan kepada kaum hawa yang cenderung berlebihan, Sanji sang koki kapal yang menempatkan wanita di tempat tertinggi, ya— _Sanji yang penuh kelembutan itu,_

 

“—suamimu sudah dipotong dua oleh saudaraku, Nyonya,” tenor intimidatif terdengar selagi sebilah pedang panjang nan tipis terkalung di leher. Sisi tajamnya mengikis kulit. Tetes marun berbau karat mengalir ke dada feminim yang telanjang. Separuh pakaian terkoyak paksa. Lengan terkulai dengan sendi terputar ke arah yang tidak wajar. Wajah terdongak sebagai efek rambut panjang yang dijambak sebelah tangan. Pelakunya berdiri pongah, satu telapak kaki di atas punggung korban, sedikit membungkuk dengan jemari panjang mengenggam _rapier_ berlambang kerajaan Germa. Vinsmoke Sanji hendak melangsungkan penyembelihan final ketika kesadarannya terjentik hadir lain. Bibir tipis itu melengkung dari telinga ke telinga, eksistensi senyum sadistik tak dapat ia sembunyikan, dan cepat tangannya yang menguasai pedang teracung untuk melindungi wajahnya dari serangan mendadak—

 

— _TRANG!_

 

Dua bilah tajam beradu sepersekian detik—

 

Kecepatan dan kekuatan lelaki berbalut _hakama_ hijau itu membuat Sanji terpaksa menghindar—bukan hal yang sulit mengingat kelincahan kedua kakinya. Raga ringan dan langsing itu menguasai udara dengan gerak salto yang membawanya ke puncak atap sebuah gubuk bermaterial dasar kayu.

 

“Ha—“

 

Putra Vinsmoke meloloskan dengusan mencemooh.

 

“—kalian semua masih menikmati peran sebagai pahlawan, kulihat?” Pasang tungkainya merendah, posisi separuh berjongkok dengan sebelah kaki terlipat di depan kaki lainnya, sementara kedua biner safirnya menatap ke arah bawah dimana Roronoa Zoro memperlihatkan mimik berang.

 

“Kau… _Brengsek_.” Zoro tak bisa menahan umpatnya. Sebelah tangan ia siagakan dengan candrasa teracung. Kecamuk emosi negatif yang tidak ia temukan apa namanya. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya—Zoro merasa kecewa. Atau, frustrasi. Atau—pantaskah ia merasa… _Terkhianati?_

 

Roronoa muda menggeser langkahnya ke arah wanita malang yang sedari tadi meraung histeris. Lekas ia membantu tubuh gemetar itu dan menggiringnya ke dalam pondok. Pintu reyot di belakang punggung ditutupnya sementara tapak sepatu _boots-_ nya kembali mantap tanpa memutus tatap melawan Sanji. Aksara macam apa, kata dalam kamus seperti apa, yang mampu mendefinisikan air muka si Vinsmoke junior—Zoro dengan keterbatasan lingua, tidak tahu. Begitu dingin, begitu kaku, begitu— _niremosi_. Sanji yang di masa silam seringkali menantangnya, melontar kata-kata tidak pantas, mencak-mencak hanya karena perbedaan kekuatan—Sanji yang konyol dan tolol seperti itu, bahkan lebih baik daripada Sanji yang kini menyarungkan _rapier_ -nya ke dalam sarung di balik jubah hitam. Zoro mendecak kesal. Seragam itu, keangkuhan itu, sorot mencibir itu, kedarahbiruan yang tidak dikenalnya itu— _memuakkannya._

Tak ada bincang terjadi.

 

Hanya adu tatap. _Intens_. Vinsmoke Sanji mengibar mantel sewarna malam sehingga menutupi separuh wajahnya. Lembayung menyuar dari kedua tungkai yang telah kembali mengaktifkan jurus saktinya.

 

“Boleh aku beri saran?” Pirang pendek itu kembali bersuara, “Jangan terlalu banyak membuang waktu dan tenaga kalian untuk hal tidak berguna.” Sanji berujar dengan nada datar, “Kami telah memberi peringatan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kami, keluarga Vinsmoke—dan pergerakan Germa 66.”

 

Zoro meradang, akan tetapi tidak memberi jawab verbal.

 

“Dan untukmu pribadi—“ tenor eks koki kapal terdengar menekan, “— _Roronoa_.” Jeda itu sengaja ia beri penegasan dan garis bawah, “Menghampiri diriku _yang sekarang,_ sama saja dengan bunuh diri.”

 

“Tsk!” Separuh belati kedua keluar dari sarungnya. Zoro tidak menyangkal bahwa detektor alaminya mengirim sinyal betapa Sanji yang kini ada di hadapan lebih tangguh daripada apa yang diingatnya. Jika ia abai barang sepersekian detik saja—bakal tubuhnya sendiri yang membayar harganya. Dan—apa-apaan dengan panggilan _‘Roronoa’_ itu? Zoro menyipitkan sebelah matanya, “Hentikan omong kosong dan sandiwara murahanmu, Koki Tolol!” Bentak baritonnya mengandung amarah, “Kau melakukan ini semua? Apa yang—“ vakumnya tertoreh luka disini, “— _mereka tidak pantas_ kau perlakukan seperti itu.”

 

Sanji tampak tidak terpengaruh, “Logika dan nilai jelata sepertimu, selalu berlandaskan norma—“ kepala pirang itu menggeleng kecil, “—itulah kenapa aku meninggalkan kelompok primitif seperti kalian.”

 

“…Luffy telah salah menilaimu, _Cook_.” Cengkramannya pada pangkal kedua pedangnya mengerat, “Kami semua telah salah menilaimu— _teman-temanku, mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk bajingan sepertimu!_ ”

 

“Tahan,”

 

Zoro tersentak. Energi asing berputar di sekitarnya. Sepatu khusus berteknologi tinggi memungkinkan tubuh-tubuh itu melawan hukum gravitasi—melayang rendah dan berputar di sekitar Sanji.

 

Namun, fokus Zoro terpecah saat dilihatnya _siapa_ saja yang dibawa oleh tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan yang baru datang. Tidak ia sangka bahwa selama perhatiannya teralih pada Sanji, teman-temannya dibekuk oleh punggawa Vinsmoke lain—pengguna buah iblis tertangguh sekalipun tak akan berdaya jika pergelangan tangannya dikalungi borgol _kairoseki_. Nami tak sadarkan diri dalam bopongan lelaki kekar berjubah nomor empat sementara tangan lainnya menenteng Chopper yang berada dalam wujud mungilnya. Robin pula terpasung dalam kondisi pingsan dan digotong oleh pria berjubah angka dua. Pedang tipis dan ketapel raksasa di tangan satu-satunya wanita berjubah menyerupai kupu-kupu di sana, merupakan bukti tegas bahwa Brook dan Usopp telah ditundukkan. Bahkan, kaptennya—

 

Postur dan wibawa pria dalam balutan jubah berwarna putih dengan angka pertama— _dirinyalah yang melemparkan tubuh Luffy_ —lemah, terbelenggu, dengan sekujur tubuhnya diwarnai bercak kehijauan.

 

Tak tanggung, _sepenggal tangan robotik_ , pula ia campakkan di hadapan kaki si pendekar pedang.

 

“Kalian benar-benar gerombolan yang naif dan polos—” mencebik timpang, Sanji menikmati peran utama yang didukung oleh gelak penuh ejek dari keempat saudaranya. Kepala-kepala pirang dalam balutan kain serupa tampak menyungging senyum sadistik yang sama, angkuh berdiri di sekitar Sanji kini, “Camkan ini baik-baik, Roronoa.” Perlahan, Sanji mengambil posisi berdiri tegap, “Tidak ada yang bermain-main dengan aliansi dari seorang _Yonkou_ — _kecuali memang mereka sudah bosan hidup._ ”

 

“Seperti itu.” Roronoa Zoro, dengan harga diri dan gengsinya, tidak mengizinkan untuk mundur tanpa perlawanan. Ia raih kain hitam di sisi lengannya dan mengaitkannya di puncak kepala. Pedang ketiga dicengkram rahang kuatnya sementara dua lain sigap di sepasang lengan, “Turun, _Cook_.”

 

Satu dari mesin pembunuh andalan kerajaan Germa dilesatkan bak anak panah—

.

.

.

Mereka selalu mengoloknya dengan frasa ‘gelondongan kayu’—mengacu kepada kebiasaan tidur siang yang tidak terpaku dengan waktu ‘siang’ itu sendiri. Posisi duduk, kedua tangan di belakang kepala, punggung bersandar di pagar pembatas kapal. Roronoa Zoro hampir selalu mereka temukan sedang terlelap di jam-jam produktif. Yang tidak mereka tahu adalah insting tajamnya yang menyerupai milik hewan liar—pemuda bertubuh atletis itu memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam hal mengendus bahaya. Ditambah dengan cara berpikirnya yang selalu praktis dan logis, tak heran banyak pihak yang percaya bahwa dirinya adalah kapten dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, dan terkejut karena fakta bahwa Monkey D. Luffy yang terlalu santai itulah pemegang tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi. Namun, seluruh kapabilitasnya runtuh hanya karena—ah, pantaskah menyelipkan kata _‘hanya’_ ketika yang dibicarakan adalah Sanji?

 

Roronoa muda kini berlutut,

 

Tidak berasaskan sukarela, tetapi karena pasang tungkainya dibuat lumpuh sementara. Sisi kanan dan kiri _hakama_ hijaunya menyisakan abu dan jejak terbakar. Vinsmoke ketiga masih berbelas kasihan karena tidak  turut mematikan fungsi kedua tangannya. Bibirnya tak dapat menghentikan serapah—

 

 _Teledor sekali_. Kini yang tersisa dalam benaknya hanya penyesalan yang datang belakangan. _Yang terlambat._ Yang tidak dapat ia tarik kembali. Dagunya dipaksa mendongak oleh kekuatan tak tampak. Sebelah bola mata sewarna eboni berjumpa tatap dengan pasang biner sewarna dengan miliknya. Vinsmoke Ichiji tampak jumawa dalam kuasa absolutnya—duduk dengan kaki bersilang bangga dan dagunya ditopang oleh sebelah tangan. Sikunya beristirahat di atas bantalan singgasana bersalut kain sutra bermutu tinggi. Beberapa anak tangga berlapis karpet beludru merah menjadi jarak pemisah gamblang. Seolah mengumandangkan perbedaan strata dan jenjang otoriter miliknya selaku calon kuat pewaris adikara Vinsmoke selanjutnya. Tak perlu ia repot-repot mengumbar kalimat untuk menegaskan kedudukannya. Cukup baginya dengan _berada_ di sana. Eksistensi diri berbicara dengan sendirinya.

 

—dan, jangan lupakan _haoshoku haki_ yang dengan sengaja dipamerkannya.

 

“Roronoa Zoro, _pirate hunter,_ imbalan kepala tiga ratus dua puluh juta _berry_ , sesumbar menjadi pendekar pedang kelas dunia,” tawa penuh cemooh tak dapat Ichiji tahan-tahan ketika mengabsen pengetahuannya akan lelaki di hadapannya itu, “—selamat datang di _scouting ship_ Germa 66.”

 

Vakum di ruangan berdinding batu tersebut diisi oleh desau napas milik si lelaki berkepala hijau. Zoro tidak mengerti—pernah ia saksikan cara Luffy menggunakan bentuk _haki_ serupa guna mengintimidasi puluhan ribu orang sekaligus. Namun tidak pernah ia duga bahwa kekuatan langka sejenis ini dapat memanipulasi gerak dan menghancurkan benda padat yang ada dalam radius pandang penggunanya. Zoro sadar betul ia nyaris tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup. Kemampuan analisa dan bertahan hidupnya mendadak terjun ke angka nol. Andaikata ia berhasil melarikan diri dari kapal berukuran tiga kali _Thousand Sunny_ ini, belum tentu rekan-rekannya yang lain dapat ia selamatkan. Tidak—jangankan memikirkan nyawa Luffy dan yang lain. _Untuk menggerakkan tubuh sendiri saja—_

 

“Kalau kau tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, kematianmu tidak akan terlalu sakit.“ Ichiji meraih sebuah cawan perak berisi anggur merah dan menyesap isinya, “Bersantailah sedikit, Roronoa. Ajal hanya datang satu kali—jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan terlalu terburu-buru untuk menjemputnya.”

 

Ancaman itu tidak lekas membuat Zoro gentar—sekalipun lidahnya kelewat kelu untuk dapat menguntai kata. Baritonnya tertahan di tonggorokan. Intensitas _haki_ yang Ichiji gunakan menyulitkanya berbicara.

 

Seharusnya, kedua kapal yang mereka gunakan telah berlayar pulang. Namun kehadiran _brig sloop_ berwarna mentereng dan delapan awaknya cukup menyita waktu. Ichiji sempat tersudut ketika Luffy mengeluarkan jurus mandragunanya selaku pengguna buah iblis _—_ membuat si kembar sulung terpaksa memaksimalkan _haki_ ‘raja’-nya guna mengungguli milik sang kapten kapal. Kemampuan misterius tersebut dilahirkan acak dan prosentase kepemilikannya satu berbanding sekian juta manusia. Namun, tidak berarti _haoshoku haki_ tidak bisa dilatih. Vinsmoke lelaki itu tidak suka menyia-nyiakan talenta alaminya. Lebih dari sekedar egonya sendiri, Ichiji benci jika ada cecurut yang merangsek ke dalam benteng yang ia sebut ‘keluarga’—dan di matanya, Roronoa Zoro telah melanggar batas tersebut.

 

“Barusan kau bertanya kenapa adik kembarku menggunakan identitas aslinya di tengah-tengah _distress call_ ,” bahasa tubuhnya santai sekalipun Ichiji tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan. Tangannya yang bebas meraih botol kaca dan menuang minuman beralkohol ke dalam piala, “Untuk memancing dan menjebak kalian? Hmph—“ kerut muncul di _glabella_ si pengguna lensa gelap, “—maaf saja, kami tidak memiliki waktu seluang itu.” Ichiji mencemooh, “Berhentilah berpikir seolah kelompokmu itu poros berputarnya bumi— _kekuatan kalian bahkan tidak ada separuhnya dari yang digembar-gemborkan oleh media_.”

 

Suara cairan mengisi wadah mengisi kosong keheningan,

 

“Lagipula—“ jeda singkat Ichiji fungsikan untuk melakukan sesapan kecil, “—Sanji tidak lagi menganggap kalian penting.” Ucap tersebut sengaja ia tekankan kata per kata, “Tidak pula menganggap _mu_ layak.”

 

“—song..” Desis bariton paraunya terdengar kepayahan, “Omong… Kosong…”

 

Ichiji terlihat tertarik. Rupa-rupanya ketangguhan Roronoa Zoro pantas dihadiahi atensi. Ia sendiri telah memastikan deajat _haki-_ nya cukup untuk dapat membungkam mulut busuk si bajak laut—

 

“ _Cook_ bukan… Orang seperti itu…” Gumam itu Zoro upayakan sekalipun sulit luar biasa, “Apa yang kau lakukan… Padanya— _bedebah…_ ” Kalimatnya terbata, akan tetapi intensitas sorot matanya mewakili tekad, “ _Cook_ … Adalah orang… Yang akan mengantarkan kapten kami… Menjadi Raja Bajak Laut…”

 

“Hmph—“ putra Vinsmoke berpostur sempurna itu nyaris tertawa melecehkan, “Leluconmu boleh juga. Aku sarankan kau pensiunkan pedang-pedangmu dan memulai karir baru selaku komedian—tentu saja jika _aku_ mengizinkanmu keluar hidup-hidup _dari teritoriku_.” Ichiji letakkan gelas kaca di tangannya ke atas meja bundar, “Lagipula, adik kembarku kembali atas keinginannya sendiri— _betul ‘kan,_ Sanji?”

 

Roronoa Zoro tidak mempersiapkan cadangan kewarasan untuk kembali dihadapkan dengan sosok itu. Tidak— _tidak_ dengan seragam paramiliter Germa 66 membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Sanji yang kini dengan dingin membalas tatapannya bukanlah _‘Kuso-Kokku’_ yang dahulu adu argumen dengannya. Ya—Zoro _memahaminya_. Selama ini ia _pikir_ ia _telah_ merelakannya. Ternyata semua berubah sulit ketika pertemuan kembali berlangsung di ruangan kusam bernuansa muram ini. Kenapa benak dan pikirnya kini dikuasai keinginan brutal untuk dapat membawa Sanji kembali? Bagaimana bisa berbagai memori yang dahulu tak pernah menjadi penting kini merajalela dan menghadirkan perasaan sentimentil? Perih imajiner menghujam batin—ketika Ichiji, hanya dengan gerak tangan, dapat memerintah Sanji.

 

Tatap hampa di pasang biner safir itu menjawab segalanya. Roronoa Zoro telah kehilangan _Black Leg_ Sanji yang _pernah_ mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupnya yang serba putih dan hitam.

 

“Sanji,” bariton Ichiji tertuju kepada si putra ketiga, puas akan aksi adiknya yang patuh saat bahasa bisunya meminta agar raga jangkung itu mendekatinya, “Katakan, untuk siapa kesetiaan dan baktimu?”

 

“Keluargaku, keluarga Vinsmoke, dan kerajaanku, kerajaan Germa.” Jawab itu menggema dalam tenor yang tak hidup dan intonasi niremosi, “Juga—untukmu, kakakku, Vinsmoke Ichiji.”

 

Seringai psikopatik terukir di rupa Ichiji, “Lalu, apakah kau mengenal orang itu?”

 

Deliknya tertuju tak acuh, “Roronoa.” Ucapnya pendek, “— _bajak laut sampah_.”

 

“Dan, apa yang seharusnya _kita_ lakukan kepada mereka?” Tanya Ichiji lagi.

 

“— _musnahkan_.”

 

“Memuaskan.” Vinsmoke Ichiji menikmati bagaimana mimik wajah Roronoa Zoro berubah-ubah. Opera manapun tidak akan semeyakinkan roman picisan yang kini terjadi secara langsung di hadapannya. Sengaja memprovokasi, sulung adam bangsawan itu meraih pinggang langsing milik sang adik. Tak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari Sanji—pirang pendek itu justru berinisiatif untuk menghadapkan wajah ke sang kakak lelaki. Ichiji melebarkan kakinya dan membiarkan siluet semampai itu menyamankan diri di atas pangkuannya. Sebelah tangan lanang pertama melingkari panggul saudara kembarnya, membawa raga tersebut merapat kepada torsonya, sementara tatapnya tetap intens kepada Roronoa yang entah dikuasai seberapa banyak macam emosi negatif. Sanji, pula turut memalingkan wajah kepada Zoro—dan, ia melihat, bagaimana seorang pria, _hancur, berantakan, luluh lantak_ di hadapannya.

 

Tidak ada kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan raut wajah sang Roronoa.

 

“Beritahu bajak laut sampah itu siapa dirimu—” Bariton Ichiji kembali menggaung, “—Sanji.”

 

Safirnya membelalang penuh kebanggaan. Eks juru masak _Thousand Sunny_ itu meninggikan wajah ketika menatap langsung ke sebelah obsidian milik Zoro yang telah dipatahkan tekad dan keberaniannya.

 

“Namaku, Vinsmoke Sanji.”

 

Roronoa Zoro menyerah, ketika lagi-lagi energi tak kasat mata yang Ichiji gunakan untuk menipu daya jasmani, membuat arah pandangnya tertuju kepada _dia_ yang _pernah_ dijaganya dengan taruhan nyawa.

 

“Aku adalah pangeran dari Kerajaan Germa dan panglima paramiliter organisasi Germa 66.”

 

Lagi-lagi, kenangan demi kenangan hadir silih berganti di dalam kepalanya. Beputar tanpa alur pasti layaknya pemutar gambar yang cacat. Zoro tidak mengira bahwa Sanji _mampu_ menghancurkannya.

 

“Aku tidak _lagi_ memiliki urusan dengan kawanan lemah seperti kalian, bajak laut Topi Jerami yang menyedihkan—“ Vinsmoke Sanji membiarkan Vinsmoke Ichiji mendominasi tubuhnya. Tenornya sama sekali tidak terganggu ketika telapak tangan milik saudara lelakinya bergerilya di balik jubahnya, mempertontonkan kontrol absolut kepada si bajak laut rendahan, “—tidak pula _denganmu_ , Roronoa.”

 

Ia ingin memalingkan wajah— _tapi, tak bisa_.

 

Vinsmoke Ichiji memastikan Roronoa Zoro menyaksikan semuanya, setiap detilnya, setiap reniknya, ketika ia gerayangi tubuh Vinsmoke Sanji— _adik kandungnya sendiri_ —di hadapan _bekas_ kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau kau sanggup menang bertarung pedang melawanku, Kuso-Kokku?”_

_Roronoa Zoro tidak pernah kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya ketika beradu belati. Terlebih, lawannya ‘hanya’ Vinsmoke Sanji yang diketahuinya tak pernah memegang benda tajam selain pisau dapur. Ketika tubuh itu meluncur dengan kecepatan layaknya peluru, yang Zoro lakukan ‘hanya’ sekedar menyiagakan diri untuk menahan serangan. Aksi yang dengan mudah ia antisipasi mengingat hasil berlatihnya selama belasan tahun. Sanji tak lekas menjawab. Sorotnya beku sebagaimana serangannya yang teoritis dan terstruktur. Zoro segera menyadari bahwa selama jeda waktu dimana mereka tak lagi bersama, Sanji telah mempelajari hal baru di luar dugaan terbuasnya sekalipun. Gusar—pasti. Roronoa muda memberi serangan balik dengan pedang di tangannya yang bebas. Sabetan cepat yang ditahan menggunakan—_

_—TRANG!_

_Zoro terkesiap._

_Sanji menangkis agresi menggunakan tangan kosong. Tidak hanya suara benda tajam bertemu elemen logam yang membuat si pendekar terperanjat—fakta bahwa Sanji tak ragu saat menjadikan lengannya tameng, adalah bukti bahwa lawan tarungnya tidak lagi menghargai raga sendiri. Zoro naik darah, “Kau sinting!” Bentaknya selagi menarik candrasa di tangan, “Kenapa kau—“ lidah si pemuda berpangkas rambut ringkas kelu. Sanji yang ia tahu tidak akan memperlakukan tangannya, anggota tubuh terpentingnya selaku juru masak, sesembrono barusan—tidak peduli seterjepit apapun kondisinya._

_“Mereka memodifikasi tubuhku, Roronoa.” Jawab itu pendek. Aksi ofensifnya berlangsung secepat kilat menyambar. Sanji dengan sebilah pedang tipis memberi gempuran bertubi-tubi sehingga menghasilkan suara metal bertemu metal yang menyakiti telinga, “Sudah kukatakan, memancing kekesalan diriku yang sekarang, hanya akan membuatmu menyesal—dan memohon untuk dibunuh saja.”_

_“Tsk!” Hasutan itu tidak serta-merta membuatnya terpojok—tidak! Zoro tidak berniat mati di sini, tidak pula akan ia gadikan martabatnya dengan cara dikalahkan amatir seperti Sanji. Manuver demi manuver ia pergunakan. Matanya kini dibakar oleh amarah yang tidak dimengertinya, “Selain tubuhmu, kulihat mereka semua mendoktrinmu dengan hal-hal tidak berguna, Koki Tolol!” Bentaknya murka._

_Sanji menghunus pedangnya ke arah torso lawan—Zoro berhasil menangkis dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan senjata tajam di rahangnya. Pangeran Vinsmoke mendecih, “Luffy dan yang lain tidak harus mati di sini.” Sahut tenor itu sembari pemiliknya menahan serbu ketiga belati dari pemuda berbekas luka itu, “Hentikan seranganmu dan mungkin saudara-saudaraku akan mengampuni.”_

_“Memohon bukanlah ciri khas bajak laut!”_

_Safirnya membeliak ketika Zoro berhasil melucuti_ rapier _di tangannya—_

_“Menyerahlah—“ Zoro mengarahkan ujung Shisui ke wajah Sanji, “—dan kembali ke Thousand Sunny.”_

_._

_._

_._

“Jujur saja, Roronoa—“

 

Zoro tidak menyukai ini—sangat, sangat tidak menyukai _ini._ Vinsmoke Ichiji tidak dapat dipungkiri adalah seorang sadis dengan moral luar biasa menjijikkan. Sekuat apapun tekad dan kekuatannya, Zoro tidak bisa menolehkan wajah ketika tangan si sulung bangsawan menyibak kain hitam yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan figur kurus adik ketiganya. Sanji tidak memberi perlawanan ketika jubah gelap berangka tiga ditanggalkan oleh sang kakak. Siluet rampingnya tampak jelas dalam balutan busana ketat yang menjadi ciri khas petinggi paramiliter Germa 66. Namun, yang membuat Zoro sempat tertegun adalah eksistensi ban berbahan kulit yang melingkari jenjang leher si pirang berpangkas pendek. Bagian di dekat jakun terhubung dengan seuntai rantai besi yang ujungnya dikuasai penuh oleh Ichiji.

 

Pemandangan ini pernah Zoro lihat satu kali— _Kepulauan Sabaody_. Persis sebagaimana para _tenryuubito_ memperlakukan budak-budaknya. Hal mengerikan yang membuat seluruh sel darahnya menggelegak.

 

“—rasanya aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau _sangat_ menyukai adik kecilku ini.” Jari-jarinya menguasai titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Sanji, tanpa ampun menjamahnya sehingga raga langsing itu menggeliat dalam pangkuannya, “Reaksinya yang menarik, suaranya yang menawan—kuakui, _seleramu bagus_.”

 

“Bajingan…” Umpat dan serapah tak dapat ia tahan, “Lepaskan dia!”

 

Ichiji terkekeh pongah, “Kurasa satu-satunya orang yang keberatan dengan hal ini—“ lengan kembar tertua melingkari pinggul yang lebih muda. Satu gerak sentak membawa posisi duduk Sanji semakin menempel di dada bidang saudara sedarahnya, “—hanya _kau,_ Roronoa.” Arogansi ia perlihatkan tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Puas dengan desah erotis yang meluncur dari bibir Sanji ketika bibirnya menggoda lekuk leher dan cuping telinga si eks bajak laut, “Tidakkah kau menikmati ini, hm, _Sanji_?”

 

Biner safir mendung membuka separuh. Delik sensualnya terarah kepada Roronoa seiring sorot penuh kemenangan diberikan oleh sang calon penerus tahta. Sanji mengangguk kecil pertanda setuju atas kuasa mutlak Ichiji akan tubuhnya—sesuatu yang membakar logika mantan rekan seperjalanannya.

 

“Koki Tolol!” Bentak bariton membahana di ruangan tersebut—tanpa sanggup ia mengalahkan daya yang menguasai sekujur badan. Zoro benci ketidakmampuannya untuk melawan. Namun, urat lehernya tetap terentang dan belum menunjukkan keputusasaan, “Apa yang kau pikirkan, Idiot! Hentikan—“

 

_Tidak—tidak, jangan biarkan keparat itu melakukan—_

_._

_._

_._

_Sanji tampak tersudut—dan faktanya, memang tersudut._

_Roronoa dan ketiga belati dalam kondisi teracung bukanlah lawan yang patut dianggap entang. Akan tetapi, nyatanya putra Vinsmoke tidak terlihat tegang sama sekali. Suar oranye mewarnai wajahnya. Kedua tungkai kembali ia persiapkan dengan tenaga tempur maksimal. Lantun vokalnya merdu ketika memberi satu ancaman, “Roronoa, kau akan menyesal karena menghadapiku setengah-setengah seperti itu.” Tuturnya sembari mengangkat salah satu lutut, “Gunakan haki jika kau berniat bertarung.”_

_Zoro mendecih ketika intimidasinya disambut oleh sepakan cergas. Sanji nyaris membuat genggaman di gagang Sendai Kitetsu melonggar. Lelaki berbandana hitam itu mendongak untuk melihat pola serangan udara dari si pirang—_ sky walk _merupakan teknik yang sedang ia gunakan dan kelak sebuah tendangan vertikal akan mendarat di kepalanya. Zoro lekas menyilangkan kedua bilah di tangan untuk menahan hantaman gesit barusan. Andai ia ceroboh dalam mengaktifkan haki, bisa-bisa kedua senjatanya betulan menjadi serpih logam. Ledakan minor terjadi saat kedua kekuatan beradu—membuat keempat Vinsmoke lain yang menonton pertarungan tersebut terkekeh tanpa bergeser satu milimeter pun._

_Debu dan asap menghalangi pandangan. Baik Zoro maupun Sanji bergantung kepada kenbunshoku haki untuk mendeteksi lokasi masing-masing. Bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini—keduanya yang sama lincah harus berusaha lebih untuk dapat mengungguli satu sama lain. Zoro menggeram kesal._

_Darimana Sanji mendapatkan semua ini?_

_Ketangkasan ini. Kepiawaian ini. Bahkan—kenekadan ini?_

_Sanji tidak bertarung untuk menang. Setiap geraknya Zoro prediksi sebagai aksi maksimal yang tidak mempedulikan efek samping kepada tubuh sendiri. Sanji yang ada di hadapannya ini—tidak takut mati._

_“Kau—“ desis seraknya terdengar di antara serangan syamsir, masuk langsung ke sisi-sisi tubuh Sanji tanpa perlindungan, dan entah kenapa, Zoro enggan konsisten untuk melapisi senjatanya dengan haki. Mungkin, ia masih ingin berharap. Berpikir bahwa masih ada celah kecil baginya untuk mendobrak masuk. Membuat bidasannya tidak menyerang titik fatal dan hanya mengincar bagian tubuh sekunder untuk sekedar membuat Sanji stagnan, “—Luffy menunggu kepulanganmu, Kuso-Kokku!”_

_“Pulang?”_

_Sanji tak repot menyembunyikan senyum asimetrisnya._

_Berbeda dengan Zoro yang dengan sengaja menurunkan intensitas bertarungnya, Sanji yang bergerak atas dasar perintah, menyarangkan jurus digdayanya. Melambungkan diri dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menari di udara untuk melesakkan depakan ke arah sisi wajah Zoro. Sekalipun senjata di rahangnya berhasil menghambat sebagian besar dampaknya—tak pelak, satu dari tiga belati terpelanting jauh._

_“Tidakkah kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, Roronoa?” Angkuh ia berkata dengan wibawa terpancar, “Aku sudah berada di rumah.”_

_._

_._

_._

Roronoa Zoro ingin sekali menundukkan pandangannya—

 

Atau setidaknya, menulikan pasang telinganya. Lebih baik cacat daripada dua dari lima indera dipaksa menangkap roman dan suara erotis dari orang yang dikasihinya _akibat sentuh liar_ dari lelaki yang _bukan_ dirinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia bisa merasa seperti ini—tidak dalam imajinasinya yang terbuas sekalipun. Sanji yang menemani tugas berjaga malam, Sanji yang ditemuinya diam-diam di dapur kapal, Sanji yang dahulu eksklusif ia miliki dan membenamkan kuku di punggung kokohnya, kini bereaksi tak kalah sensual saat ikat pinggangnya dilucuti oleh Ichiji. Kait busana bagian bawah terbuka tanpa usaha. Lolos sudah separuh kain hitam tersebut dan memperlihatkan kulit pucat di baliknya. Telapak tangan Ichiji menari di atas permukaannya, menyusup ke balik pakaian dalam, mempermainkan apa yang ada di balik tabir—sementara sebelah tangan yang bebas ia sandarkan rileks di sandaran lengan tahtanya.

 

“Katakan, hm, Roronoa—“ Ichiji membiarkan jemari Sanji meremas pakaiannya dan menggeliat penuh kenikmatan. Ekspresi panas membuat wajah si mata biru memerah sampai ke telinganya, “—apa adikku juga memperlihatkan mimik seperti ini ketika tidur denganmu?” Eksploitasinya menjalar sampai ke titik terdalam—membuat Sanji melengkungkan punggungnya lebih jauh, “Atau, seperti ini?” Tidak sampai di sana, Ichiji menarik rantai di leher adik kandungnya, membuat tubuh bagian atas Sanji condong arahnya, “Pernahkah adikku ini _memohon_ padamu untuk lekas menyelesaikan permainan karena dia _‘tidak tahan lagi’—_ hm?” Lensa gelapnya mengilat saat tanpa suara, si kembar ketiga mengalungkan lengan di leher kokohnya, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar seolah memohon agar ia berlaku lebih—“Tidak di sini, Sanji.”

 

Bisik manipulatif dan napas menderu—

 

Kombinasi yang membuat satu-satunya obsidian milik Roronoa dilapisi nanar yang mendidihkan amarah. Tindak lacur yang terjadi di depan mata dan ketidakmampuannya menghentikan, melingkupinya dengan dua hal yang tak lazim. Yang pertama, adalah ketidakberdayaan. Selanjutnya, adalah penyesalan.

 

“Kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya seperti itu…”

 

Zoro tidak mengerti kenapa bicaranya melantur. Mungkin karena serangan terakhir Sanji yang masuk dan melumpuhkannya terlalu berat untuk dapat fisiknya tanggung. Atau akibat tekanan psikologis dan _haki_ yang Ichiji lakukan kepadanya kelewat dahsyat sampai ke titik dimana ia— _ingin sekali menyerah._

Ingin agar Sanji membunuhnya sekalian—

_._

_._

_._

_“Omong kosong!”_

_Zoro tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan pedang keramatnya yang terlepas dari cengkraman geligi. Dua masih ada dalam kuasa. Sepasang tersebut ia genggam terlalu rapat sampai menjalarkan ngilu ke siku dan bahunya. Dusta—ia meyakini bahwa setiap aksara yang meluncur dari lidah Sanji tak lebih dari sandiwara semata. Pula, tidak ia pahami kenapa kini ia berlaku keras kepala seperti kaptennya sendiri._

_“Aku akan membawamu, Kuso-Kokku—“ cara memegang pedangnya berubah. Bagian tajam mengarah ke belakang sementara kedua telapak tangan diposisikan menyilang di hadapan tubuh, “—sekalipun harus dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, aku bersumpah akan membawamu kembali ke Thousand Sunny.”_

_Sanji waspada—_

_Aura itu. Gerakan itu. Diable Jambe saja tidak cukup untuk menahan terjangan yang dahulu pernah Zoro gunakan untuk membelah dua benda masif sekaliber gerbong Puffing Tom._

_“Nitoryuu iai—“_

_Siasat itu menitikberatkan pada intensitas besar dalam satu serangan cepat. Zoro melesatkan kekuatan optimal kedua pedangnya kepada satu titik sasaran—Sanji. Seharusnya, sekalipun dengan sekujur tubuh diperkuat oleh haki, targetnya akan menanggung gaya yang cukup untuk membuat bertekuk lutut._

_“—RASHOMON!”_

_Daya hancurnya luar biasa—terbukti dengan permukaan tanah terbelah dan berbagai bangunan dalam radius puluhan meter terhempas rusak. Zoro telah mempersiapkan berbagai strategi lain seperti Taka Nami, Sai Kuru ataupun Nigiri jika ternyata Sanji masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima serangan tersebut, tetapi yang ia dapatkan justru arena kosong. Dua denting ferum sempat tertangkap bunyinya—hal yang membuat Zoro alpa selama sekian milisekon. Waktu yang cukup panjang untuk mendatangkan maut._

_“Sebagaimana namanya—gerbang,” tuturan tersebut beramplitudo rendah, tetapi langsung merasuk ke gendang telinga—Sanji berada begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya, “—seranganmu mematikan, tapi terlalu mudah diprediksi. Sangat dirimu, hm—Roronoa?” Gerak lambat dalam visinya, menampilkan dua gores luka berbentuk tanda salib di bagian abdomen lawan, “Kuat, maskulin, kasar—namun terlalu… Jujur.” Setetes darah segar lolos dari cidera yang menganga. Sisi kulit yang terbuka langsung menghitam ketika berjumpa dengan udara. Sanji tersenyum tipis, “Jika saja yang barusan mengenaiku, aku pasti langsung tumbang, tapi jika bisa dihindari, kau meninggalkan celah yang besar untuk dapat didekati—“ telapak tangan berkulit pucat mampir di permukaan dada yang atletis dan terlatih, “—kau lengah.”_

_“Bangs—“ ketika waktu kembali ke dimensi normalnya, Zoro sadar bahwa lututnya menghempas tanah. Satu netra menatap—kedua tangan Sanji mengenggam sepasang pisau pendek yang terbuat dari logam hitam. Belati kembar yang tersembunyi di balik saku-saku rahasia di balik jubah panjangnya._

_“Terkejut?” Kanan jemarinya mempermainkan benda berbahan logam ringan tersebut sebagaimana dahulu ia lincah mempecundangi pisau dapur. Namun, atmosfer yang Sanji hadirkan kini tidak sebagai seorang ahli memasak yang memuaskan orang-orang dengan hidangannya. Vinsmoke yang sekarang menunduk dan menatapnya dingin—adalah perwujudan iblis dengan jebakan dalam setiap geraknya._

_Tremor melanda tubuh kokoh dan tidak menyisakan kesempatan untuk melawan. Kedua pedang yang menjadi sumber kebanggaannya jatuh berdentang di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Roronoa Zoro tampak kepayahan—untuk bernapas sekalipun, ia terlihat kesulitan. Sanji menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut dengan keangkuhan murni. Ia rendahkan posisi tubuh dan mempertemukan sebelah lutut dengan permukaan tanah._ Dual blade _yang menjadi senjata cadangannya kembali ke sarung di pinggang._

_“Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Racun yang dikembangkan oleh kakak perempuanku akan menyiksa sistem syarafmu semakin aktif ototmu bekerja—rileks saja.” Tenornya tidak berhati, dan telunjuknya meraih dagu si pendekar yang kini tak berdaya, membuat wajah mereka bertatapan, “Kembalilah ke kapal kalian dan anggap pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi—“ Sanji berbisik, “—kuulangi sekali lagi, jika kau bersikap baik, keluargaku akan memberikan pengampunan dan tidak perlu ada yang mati.”_

_Zoro susah payah melihat ke arah torsonya—menemukan jejak kehijauan yang sama bermunculan di bengkak lukanya, “Keparat…” Ia naik pitam, “Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu,_ Cook _…”_

_._

_._

_._

Kelebat-kelebat bayang setelahnya begitu semu,

 

Roronoa Zoro tidak lagi dapat mengimani kesadarannya sendiri. Larut dalam bayangnya, adalah dirinya sendiri yang seolah dilepaskan dari segala belenggu imajiner dan meraih ketiga candrasa yang sempat tergeletak. Lalu, hadir pula Sanji. Dengan pasang biner safir yang nyalang dan air muka menahan tangis sembari menyiagakan pasang belati pendeknya. Vinsmoke Ichiji menurunkan derajat _haki_ sehingga ia terbebas menggunakan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke arena pertarungan. Sekalipun, Zoro telah kehilangan semangat berbaku hantam dan membiarkan lawannya berlaku sesuka hati. Satu. Dua. Tiga—ia tiba di titik dimana ia berhenti menghitung seberapa banyak Sanji menyobek dagingnya. Mengoyak kulitnya. Melumpuhkan sendinya. Mematahkan belulangnya. Ya—ia biarkan segalanya, menatap hampa saat yang ditangkap oleh visinya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang terasa begitu jauh. Ketika punggungnya hanya sanggup merasakan dingin menggigit dari lantai yang dihujani merah darahnya sendiri.

 

Tawa itu menggaung di benaknya. Berulang-ulang dan melecehkan. Gelak intimidatif yang dikenalnya sebagai bariton milik Vinsmoke yang sedari tadi begitu tegas menegaskan kuasa.

 

Namun, satu hal—

 

 _‘Cook—benarkah kau sedang…’_ betapa ia yakin bahwa malaikat maut tengah mengecupnya, membuat pandangannya lamur karena peluh dan darah, sehingga potret yang ditangkap indera pengelihatannya mungkin tidak lagi akurat. Zoro tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya, “—apa kau menangis… _Cook?_ ”

 

Roronoa Zoro tidak pernah sempat mendengar jawabannya.

.

.

.

_“Aku memang menunggumu untuk melakukan hal itu.” Kata-kata tersebut mengalun sureal, “Dan, jika datang kesempatan tersebut untukmu, lakukanlah tanpa ragu—bunuhlah aku.”_

_Detik itu, segalanya mustahil. Sanji yang mengubah ekspresinya dan memberi belaian manusiawi. Ujung ibu jarinya menyapa lembut bibir sang ahli pedang. Wajahnya terlalu dekat dan napas hangatnya menyentuh manja sisi wajah pemuda berbekas luka. Zoro mengernyitkan dahi saat dilihatnya—raut penuh harap di durja lelaki ramping yang entah sejak kapan—begitu ia rindukan._

_._

_._

_._

Ah—kini Zoro mengerti,

 

Bahwa ada batas tegas antara hidup dan mati. Bahwa di antara garis tipis tersebutlah kedua kakinya tengah berdiri. Bahwa ia tiba di limit dimana harga dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

 

Larutan marun berbau amis deras mengalir dari sekujur raga atletisnya yang telah mencapai titik nadir. Sepasang cenangkas di kedua tangan, satu terapit di rahang, sementara kakinya ditancapkan sekuat yang ia bisa dengan kekuatan terakhir yang dimilikinya. Sanji tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Safirnya hangat ketika beradu pandang sementara kedua tangannya meloloskan belati kembar—menghasilkan bunyi berdenting ketika keduanya beradu dengan lantai batu. Mereka menginjak titik kepasrahan dan berupaya yang terbaik untuk saling menyelamatkan—Sanji yang memahaminya, memejamkan kedua mata, mematikan seluruh _haki,_ dan menanti penebusan final ketika aura mematikan Zoro hadirkan di ruangan tertutup itu. Tiga bilah tajam siaga. Dua nyawa di ujung tanduk. Baritonnya memecah sunyi—

 

“ _Santoryu—“_

Sanji tidak tahu bahwa melodi sangkakala personalnya datang dari pemuda yang berbagi perjalanan dengannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa garis takdir membawa keduanya bersilangan terlalu jauh.

 

Alih-alih melindungi diri—tungkai itu melesat ke arah maut,

 

“— _Rengoku—“_

Jika ini, satu-satunya jalan—

.

.

.

_“Bebaskan aku—” Bisik tenor itu, memohon, “—Zoro.”_

.

.

.

“Ups—“ akan tetapi, pelariannya tertahan oleh cahaya merah di hadapan tubuh—serta punggung yang begitu ia kenal, menjadi tameng antara dirinya dan Roronoa Zoro, “Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merusak _boneka favoritku,_ Roronoa.” Seketika warna-warni mengelabui otaknya. Tubuhnya terhempas tanpa arah pasti sementara suara-suara di sekitarnya menghilang dalam satu denging panjang bersifat abadi.

 

“— _Oni-Giri!”_

 

Dan,

 

Seketika, dunia yang pernah dikenalnya, _lenyap._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

‘Aku terlalu lemah untuk dapat membebaskanmu, Cook.’

_‘—maafkan aku.’_

.

.

.

**( Selesai )**

.

.

.

‘If they tell us that they’ll kill Sanji, do you think we’ll be affected in the slightest?’

 _—Vinsmoke Ichiji, chapter 849 : Bropper in Mirrorland_ —

(P.S. : Cerita ini diketik sebelum mengetahui perangai asli Charlotte Pudding, sehingga karakterisasi yang bersangkutan masih sama seperti dugaan kita semua; manis, _cinnamon roll_ , polos lugu tak berdaya.

P.S.S. : Siapa yang mati di akhir fanfiksi saya serahkan sepenuhnya pada pembaca.

P.S.S.S. _No sequel_ lagi ya, saya capek /…)

**—Sabaku no Ghee, 03.01.17—**


End file.
